A Perspective Below That of Scum
by El Dorado
Summary: Through Janus's POV. Not sure if it'll be a full fledged yaoi. Some hints for now. Read, Review and enjoy.


Okay... hello peoples. Yes, I'm back, I'm kind of hard to get rid of aren't I? Wild Arms 3 is still my thing and I'm still stuck the on prophets but I assure you, this will be very different. First of all… I will actually complete it! *gasp*  Also it will be through Janus's POV. So instead of putting up with my snide comments you'll have to put up with Janus's. So as not to bore you any further…

Standard Disclaimer: Considering the fact that Melody is even a character in Wild Arms 3 I think it's safe to say that I do not own the game or anything in it.

Warning: Light yaoi, and Insanity (but isn't that always the case when I'm involved?)

Is that all? Yup… Here we go.

            Thorns on a Rose…

            Well, I have to say that this rose has many thorns. Sharp little thorns, a kind of nuisance actually. What rose you ask? Well, the rose that is my life. What I mean is that I've got this almost perfect setup. It's kind of like… Just imagine having unlimited power. Now add three weirdoes and their twisted agenda. The result: a rose with many thorns.

            I guess the dullest thorn would have to be that man… Malik Bendict. He's not actually that bad. That is, if you like hearing riddles 24/7. His mouth never stops spewing stuff about wisdom and all that spiritual garbage. But more importantly, I don't think he likes me very much. Like that one time I started a semi-friendly conversation and well, he's wasn't as pleasant. He had just defeated a monster of sorts. It went kinda like this:

I said, "You're stronger than you make your self out to be…"

And he stared at me. Now unlike most people Malik doesn't frown or even glare. He stares, a blank look that is somehow creepy.

So I, fearing punishment from Leehalt tried to make amends. I  said, "I mean you seem so friendly and all."

He smiled and replied in a sarcastically false sweet voice, "You flatter me… Janus. You of all people should know that I'm not quite so friendly. Just think, you'd be dead now if it were up to me."

            Ouch… talk about harsh. But it is true. The guy really did want to kill me. Though Leehalt stopped him. Sometimes I wonder why he'd deny his favorite the joy of my death. Ah, oh well…

Next up, Melody Vilente. She makes Malik seem like a Good Samaritan. She just uses all kinds of derogatory terms. I do not like her stuck –up attitude at all. Her vocabulary consists of three words… "vulgar, boorish, shameless" and countless profanities. An example of a conversation with her and I quote:

"You what? No don't even open that mouth of yours I've heard enough unintelligent things today. How could you fail… I mean this was a job that even a worthless scoundrel such as yourself should have been able to complete" She then pauses as if trying to find a sort of closure to her rant. Seeming enlightened she screeches "How vulgar, boorish and shameless!"

            That's basically what it comes down to. 

            Last and worst is Leehalt Alceste. I think that Melody's profane mouth is the only thing able to describe him. He's annoying and hates everyone. Even Malik, his favorite, suffers his wrath. Well, not really… Malik is never really scolded or anything, he basically gets his way.

Hmm… I wonder what he's giving Leehalt that keeps him on Mr. Hate Everyone's good side. Actually, dumb question… a good looking guy like Malik… 

            But still, I'm supposed to musing about Leehalt. Well, the truth is I think… well I don't know. I think about that guy a lot. He's kind of like me I guess. But I do think about him a lot… You know I don't know why but that Malik is a little more than annoying. Leehalt's always all concerned about him. No one's ever concerned about me.

            Don't get me wrong, I'm not a mushy man. I just feel kind of lonely. Leehalt seems pretty lonely too, always staring Malik. Sometimes I wish he'd stare at me.

Heh,  that sounds like something out of a bad romance novel doesn't it? Well, just remember Janus Cascade loves no one… Now let's see if I can get myself to remember  that too. 

            Strange, short… and Melody bashing to follow. Hey, it's just a prologue thingy so you can't blame me… Next chapter: Melody- truly unclean. 


End file.
